Plan Heartbreak
by IzzyWhite
Summary: Ali is a girl with a past. Paul is dating her best friend Lisa until his 2 week absence from school where he returns to dump Lisa and ask out Ali after imprinting her. Lisa then creates Plan Heartbreak. She wants Ali to make Paul fall for her then break his heart, everything is going according to plan until a pair of twin brothers show up from Ali's past. One alive. One dead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I laughed softly with my friend, Lisa, at the lunch table. "Where is Paul? He told me he had to talk to me about something today!" she giggled excitedly.

Lisa was a cheerleader and well…..extremely popular, while I was simply the little invisible girl that she had befriended back in 1st grade, and that she would feel too guilty to abandon. She wasn't really that great of a friend anymore, but she was all I had. I was too shy and quiet to go and make other friends, also….I could never hurt Lisa…..

"Speak of the devil," I heard another girl at our table whisper to her friend. None of the other girls really talked to me….I was just Lisa's friend, I doubted they even knew my name.

"Hey Lisa, can I um talk to you alone?" Paul Lahote asked her sounding a bit bored and annoyed. Paul had been gone from school for two weeks, and something had DEFINITELY happened in that absence. He had to have grown a foot and taken multiple steroids to get that buff. I gulped, Paul was a player/man whore…..I could see where this was going….and not where Lisa thought.

Lisa giggled in that annoying way only she could, "Anything you say to me you can say to my friends," she giggled.

"Lisa….I think you should go with him," I hissed at her softly.

"Hush, Ali!" she hissed elbowing me.

That's when Paul looked over at me and I met his eyes. His mouth formed a little 'o' and his eyes widened at the sight of me. I blushed did I have something on my face. I broke his gaze and looked down at the table grabbing a napkin and wiping at my mouth.

Paul had never said anything other than a simple hello to me…..out of politeness since dating Lisa….if you could call it that…they mostly had sex and made out all the time. They had dated two weeks before his two week absence which he had only called her once to tell her they needed to talk….. it was obvious what was coming next….but I knew Lisa and she never expected it…..

"PAUL!" Lisa snapped annoyed and I looked up again to see that Paul was still staring at me…..did I have a booger or something?

He snapped his head over to her angrily seemingly annoyed by her presence now, "We're over," he said simply.

She gaped at him shocked, "YOU ASS HOLE!" she shrieked at him making a scene that was just so….Lisa.

Paul rolled his eyes at her before turning to me his eyes softening as he looked at me, "Ali right?" he questioned.

"Um…." I said glancing between him and Lisa… Lisa looked like she was about to slap him and burst into tears…and then she also looked like she wanted to punch me in the face…..was I missing something?

"Would you maybe like to go to dinner with me tonight?" he asked me.

My jaw dropped, he did NOT just ask me out after dumping my best friend. Lisa let out a gasp and slapped him across the face. "Oh that is so wrong…" I heard some girl say across the table.

I just blinked utterly shocked. He couldn't be seriously asking me out! This had to be some type of joke!? I mean I had enough problems speaking as it is… Lisa groaned obviously seeing that I had frozen into my mute self. "Ali, say no….." Lisa hissed at me.

"N-No?" I managed to whisper.

Lisa face palmed looking absolutely livid, while Paul's whole face fell and for some odd reason I felt bad for rejecting him…. which made absolutely no since at all. He just dumped my best friend in front of all her friends…..and then asked me out….I mean he was an ass hole like Lisa said right?

"Come on Ali," she snapped grabbing my hand and tugging me out of the cafeteria.

"My lunch," I told her.

"You can get it later," she snapped at me.

I gulped nodding, no one messes with an angry Lisa….. we finally reached the girl's bathroom and she burst into tears throwing her arms around my neck as she started to sob ridiculously for a guy she had only really dated for two weeks. "I thought I l-loved him!" she sobbed.

I fought back an eye roll, but comforted her anyway rubbing her back and combing my fingers through her hair. "Hey, it's okay, he's nothing special," I told her.

"He's THE Paul Lahote!" she sobbed.

"Exactly, he's a player, you told me he was just a fling going into this," I reminded her.

She gave my hair a rough tug at that one, "Yeah, but then we had sex," she sobbed.

It wasn't her first time, I knew that….my best friend was kind of a slut….but I loved her anyway. "I'm sorry, Lisa," I told her sweetly.

"And it was so nice, he was so….." she started and I immediately tuned her out.

Something that I didn't understand had started to stir inside me at the mention of the two of them having sex, "Please spare me the details," I begged.

"Sorry, virgin ears, I forget sometimes," she giggled between her sobs. I flinched slightly at her words for a reason she couldn't understand or know about.

"He's a fool to let you go," I told her like the awesome best friend I am.

She sniffled nodding, then she started wailing again, "Then he had the gall to ask YOU out! My best friend! He did it just to irk me too! I know it! I mean why else would he ask YOU out! You can't even talk properly," she sobbed.

I pushed back the hurt of her words. She was right though, and that's what bothered me. "I mean your pretty in a meek way, that only you can pull off, but I'm ME! Have you seen my body? I'm tall and have stick straight blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes….." she started to banter off compliments to herself. My best friend the modest one.

"He's not worth your tears, Lisa," I told her gently pulling away from her.

"Your right, but I still want to make him cry, Ali," she said.

"Can't you just find another guy and make him mega jealous?" I asked hopefully.

She laughed evilly, "Ali, you know me better than that!" she smirked and that was how I got drug into 'Plan Heartbreak'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After two days of constant pleading from Lisa, I finally gave in. I'd be the little pawn in her plan…. whatever. I don't even know why she would think that Paul would actually fall for me….it was ridiculous. She was right! He had only asked me out to irk her!

He hadn't exactly spoken to me since he asked me out…. instead I had caught him staring at me from afar….which was kind of starting to freak me out. Lisa claimed it was because I was the only girl who had ever turned him down, though it was driving her crazy, she wanted him to ask me out again so I could say what she had taught me…..I just prayed I wouldn't sound rehearsed or Lisa might actually kill me.

When it reached Friday, Lisa being the impatient person she was, lost it in the middle of myself telling her how I wanted to go see my favorite book turned movie in the theaters this weekend. She shoved me right into Paul Lahote's arm's….hard may I add….well actually she tripped me and Paul dove to catch me.

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly setting me upright and picking up my books from the ground.

"Um yeah….. I'm a bit of a klutz," I said nervously my social ineptness showing.

He chuckled, "I see that," he smiled at me brightly and I blushed.

"My um books?" I questioned.

"Oh uh…here," he said almost nervously as he ran his hand through his hair after handing them to me.

"Thanks," I said shyly about to walk off and call this whole thing off. I can't talk to people, I'm too shy, how was this ever going to work?

"Hey, wait, um….I just wanted to apologize about Monday….that was totally wrong of me…..I think it was the fever from my absence talking," he chuckled weakly.

HA! SEE TOLD HER HE WASN'T INTERESTED IN ME AND THIS WOULD NEVER WORK! "Oh um…yeah, it's um okay," I said sounding illiterate.

"I hope it didn't cause Laura to get mad at you," he said.

He had sex….with my best friend and didn't even know her name… My gaze turned hard, "You mean Lisa?" I asked.

He looked panicked, "Yeah, that's what I meant to say," he said nervously.

Screw him. "Right, sure you did," I said bitterly.

Before I punched him, Lisa came prancing up to us, "Paul," she said politely before turning to me, "Guess, what I just saw came out tonight?" she asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked trying my best to not sound annoyed we hadn't rehearsed this part.

"Fault in our Stars!" she squealed.

I wanted to face palm, I'd only been telling her about it for about four months now. "Um yeah….I know…I've only been waiting for it to come out about four months now," I tried my best not to make my tone condescending…..it wasn't Lisa's fault she wasn't a good listener.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

"I don't know, Lisa," I said not trying to hide the annoyance in my tone.

"You brought it up and I wasn't listening again?" she asked trying to sound apologetic….it wasn't a good tone on her.

I sighed nodding, "It's okay," I told her gently.

"Look, I'll make it up to you, we can go on a double date! I'll ask Hunter and you can bring Paul!" she said excitedly.

My eyes widened, OH HELL NO! She never said anything about involving Hunter! "Excuse me?" I asked her. She was not about to involve him in her stupid bizarre plan. It's one thing to involve me….but Hunter nuh-uh.

"Paul will go with you won't he?" she asked him batting her eyelashes.

"Um….." he trailed off looking at me questioningly as if he was asking if she had gone mad.

I must have given him just as confused of a look, "Excuse us for a second, will you Paul?" she asked.

"Have you gone mental?" I hissed at her.

"Please, Ali, this is perfect I can make him jealous!" she begged.

"I don't care about freaking Paul Lahote, Lisa! I care about Hunter!" I hissed at her.

She rolled her eyes at me, "It'll all be fine, Ali, I don't like Hunter, I like Paul," she said.

Crap, I guess I just made it sound like I liked Hunter...I didn't… Hunter liked Lisa….like HUGE crush…..and she played him like he was a guitar…and I had to retune him every time she played him. "I know _that_," I told her.

"Look, the date will start with you and Paul…..and end with you and Hunter, okay?" she said and then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "That's the cover plan, it's to make him fall for you," she said.

I wanted to bang my head against the wall, "But why Hunter?" I whined.

"You actually have a crush on him?" she whispered.

NO! He was practically my brother….. Hunter was my foreign exchange student that was living at my house. He was absolutely precious and totally British and just as shy as I was. We were best friends closer than Lisa and I in reality.

Lie, "Yeah, kinda," I lied.

"I won't make a move on him then, I promise, and as soon as you do this for me, I'll make sure you both end up together," she promised.

"Okay," I said unsurely. I would be warning Hunter of this ALL beforehand.

She then dragged me back to Paul, "She'd love to go with you Paul," she said with a grin.

Paul was staring at me like he had heard the whole conversation, "Would you?" he asked me.

I gulped and just nodded, unable to actually say yes and lie to his beautiful green eyes that were staring into mine as if they were reading my soul… "Ali!" Lisa hissed at me annoyed and I broke eye contact.

"You can pick her up at my house!" Lisa giggled before dragging me away.

"I don't like this….." I told her.

"All you've got to do is ride up with him for 45 minutes to Port Angeles…..Hunter and I will go in my car, and I'll talk you up to Hunter while you make Paul fall head over heels in love with you!" she said.

I groaned, "I don't know how to make someone fall head over heels in love with me," I whined.

"Just be yourself, Paul hasn't gone out with girls like you," she told me before racing off to her class while I stared after her wondering if real friends would really make their best friends do this.


End file.
